terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Easel
The Easel is a Pre-Hard Mode crafting station sold by Painter NPC for 5 but only during the day. It can be then placed and used to make paintings. Paintings The unique mechanism of the Easel is to paint images. In order to do so the player needs any kind of Paintbrush in their inventory. The Easel must also contain an Empty Picture Frame in order to work. Right clicking the station will open up the Painting Interface which allows the player to paint each pixel of the Picture Frame with Paint and a few other items. Closing the interface or moving out of the Easel's range will quit painting and save the progress made. The player can then click it again to continue working on it. This can be executed infinite amount of times unless the painting is removed which is done by hitting it with any pickaxe. All paintings crafted this way can be placed, removed, and operate in the same way as normal paintings. Special Items In addition to using any paint color, there are also a few items which can add some special effects. * Gold Dust will glow and emit yellow particles in darkness. * Gel will look just like Gel Dye. * Pink Gel will look just like Pink Gel Dye. * Water Bucket will look blue and drop water particles. * Lava Bucket will look orange/red and drop lava particles. * Honey Bucket will look yellow and drop honey particles. * Copper Ore will look and emit copper particles. * Tin Ore will look and emit tin particles. * Iron Ore will look and emit iron particles. * Lead Ore will look and emit lead particles. * Tungsten Ore will look and emit tungsten particles. * Silver Ore will look and emit silver particles. * Gold Ore will look and emit gold particles. * Platinum Ore will look and emit platinum particles. * Rainbow Bricks will glow in darkness and cicle through all rainbow colors. * Cobalt Ore will look and emit cobalt particles. * Palladium Ore will look and emit palladium particles. * Mythril Ore will look and emit mythril particles. * Orichalcum Ore will look and emit orichalcum particles. * Adamantite Ore will look and emit adamantite particles. * Titanium Ore will look and emit titanium particles. * Ichor '''will glow yellow in darkness. * '''Cursed Flames will glow light green in darkness. * Demon Torch will glow purple in darkness. * Ice Torch will glow light blue in darkness. * Torch will glow in darkness. * Chlorophyte Ore will glow green in darkness. * '''Glowing Mushroom '''will glow blue in darkness. Tools * Any type of Paintbrush is used to add paint and special items to the image. * Any type of Paint Scraper is used to remove paint and special items from the image. * Any type of Paint Roller is used to quickly cover big spaces in the image, as it paints 4 pixels instead of 1 at once. Notes *All paintings made with the easel have a blue rarity. Category:Items Category:Pre-Hard Mode Items Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Blocks Category:Furniture Category:Purchasable Items Category:Crafting Stations Category:Gameplay